massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Moveslikejager22
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Davis? Are you Josh Davis? -- Gnostic 01:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm a davis but not josh i'm his brother mason Wiki>Someone's well being. Need explaining? His article needs cleaning, I don't care how old he is. I can read his articles too, but none fit the MOS(Manual of Style). Almost all his articles are NCF(Not Canon Friendly). I knew of his age, by the way. But I gave him apropiate warning, but he has to understand that he can't ignore all of these warnings, or he will be banned and his articles deleted. This is wiki, and it is not a democracy...beyond human rights. Either buck up or shut up. Have a problem? Talk to Gnostic.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 02:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hunter Zealot Hi. Sorry to take so long getting back to you. I'm on vacation from work, and there were a few days during which I was unable to connect to the Internet. I will ask Hunter to be more respectful, though frankly, I think you guys would be better served if you focused more on improving the spelling and grammar in your articles. -- Gnostic 23:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ban I hope you realize your ban has expired.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 03:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC)